


No place that far

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, footy rpf
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Hömmels, M/M, Romance, i never know what I'm doing, omg ok i'll stop now, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance is a bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place that far

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly don't own Benni or Mats, and this is (sadly again) just a work of fiction.  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

It was the same headline on every newspaper around the world, “Mats Hummels Officially Completes Transfer to Bayern Munich”. How did he let this happen? More important, how come Mats never told him the truth? They had talked before but Mats always ended up making a joke out of the subject and Benni was tired of it.

He knew Mats real home had always been Munich. He knew he missed his family and friends but he never thought he would actually sign the transfer papers before telling him. Mats words still echoed on his head. “It’s still a possibility but you’ll be the first one to know my decision.” He felt betrayed and broken.

He threw the newspaper and locked his phone, the last thing he needed was to keep reading those news. He was still in disbelief. He thought about calling him, after all, he deserved an explanation. But talking this on the phone was not the best idea either.

  
He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on his living room. He didn’t even realise when the tears had started coming down his cheeks. His world was colliding and there was nothing left to do for him but wait. So he waited. He wasn’t really sure what to expect from Mats though. One thing he knew for sure, Mats was leaving and that was all that mattered.

An hour had passed when he heard a key opening the door. He whipped his tears.

Benedikt felt his heart sink. He had been waiting for this moment but now that he was there, that Mats was standing in front of him, he felt so weak. There were so many things he wanted to say to him, he wanted to argue with Mats, but no words could escape his mouth. He realised he was being selfish so he decided he was going to listen whatever Mats had to say before he judge his decision. So he just moved and made room for Mats to sit.

Mats sat next to Benni, not sure of what to do next. He grabbed his hand, scared that the other would quickly remove it leaving a painful coldness. He didn’t. Benni was looking at Mats, waiting for an explanation, and Mats wanted to explain everything but he didn’t know how, he didn’t even dare to look him in the eye.

He wanted to tell Benni that the pressure he had from both clubs had been too much to handle and that he wanted the best for both but he needed Benni to understand that it hadn’t been an easy decision for him either. He knew he was tearing Benni apart, but he was suffering too. He knew moving to Munich meant not watching Benni on a daily basis. Because there were going to be more than 25 km between them.

After a few minutes, Mats finally found the courage to start talking. “I am so sorry, Benni please, I…”. Mats had a look of frustration, because he had so many things to say but he was afraid of saying the wrong things. He clenched his jaw and his body was suddenly moving two stops ahead of his mind, fingers tightening in Benni’s shirt and then he kissed him as he had been longing to do. In that moment words became nonessential.

Benni’s hands framed Mats face, fingers dancing across his jaw, his dark curly hair and neck. He was kissing him desperately, losing all sense of anger as he melted into Mats’ touch. He was pressing hard kisses across his lips, kisses that were pure need and hunger. A shock of pleasure raced across his skin as Mats pulled him closer deepening the kiss, he let out a loud moan as he tasted every corner of Mats’ mouth. The fireworks, the butterflies, everything was there, every feeling, and it was too much.

They broke the kiss as air became essential again. There was no sound on the room except for heavy breaths. Mats rested his forehead against Benni’s and felt the other man’s breath against his skin. Eyes still closed. Then Mats leaned forward again, closing the gap between them and crashing their lips together. But this time it was different, it was a gentle yet passionate kiss.

It was like a burning flame, as if the kiss could talk without a word needing to be spoken. A kiss that was saying that it would all be okay, that they could figure this out. And that’s what Mats was thinking, that he would swim a thousand oceans and climb a million mountains if he had to do it, just to see Benni. That 500 km were nothing compared to the love he felt for him.

Slowly opening their eyes and catching their breath, Mats saw Benni’s hazel eyes shining back at him with a spark of hope. Mats smiled, before pecking him on the mouth.

“Thank you.”

Benni pulled away, placing a few more short kisses on Mats’ lips and whispered, “We will figure this out. After all, we’ll have an entire month to be together in France.”

“You still want to share a room with me?”

“Well, I can still tell Julian that I accept his offer.” Benni said with a wide smile on his face.

“Then I guess I brought these for nothing,” Mats said as he pulled two black boxes out of his training bag.

Benni gave him a quizzical look. “What’s in there?”

“I was walking my way to the office before yesterday’s meeting when I saw these at a store,” Mats opened both boxes revealing two identical unity bracelets. They were made of black braided leather, a silver case with their initials engraved. BH on the left and MH on the right. It also had little diamonds and black zirconia-pavè at the border of the case.

“Mats, these are beautiful!”

“I thought that it could be some kind of reminder for us.”

“Reminder?” Benni looked confused yet amused.

“Yes, that no matter how far we are from each other, I want you to know that I’ll always be there for you because I know that you’ll always have my back. And even if we’re miles away, I know you’ll be there with me.”

  
He took Benni’s hand as he kept talking. “I know I should’ve talked to you before and I am sorry, I know I was wrong.” Benni shook his head interrupting.

“No Mats. I’m the one who’s sorry for being selfish and not realising how important this decision was for you, for your career. For not being able to support you as you deserved. And yes, distance will be a bitch, but I’ll go anywhere you want me, if that means we get to be together. I mean, it’s not like you’re moving to Mars!”

They both laughed.

Mats leaned to pick one of the bracelets. “So you wouldn’t follow me to Mars?”

Benni laughed, “You’re impossible sometimes, you know that?”

Mats took Benni’s right hand on his and started placing the bracelet. “So, would you?”

“Well, you know what they say. If two souls are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to each other, in this and every lifetime. Or universe.” He could see a smile forming on Mats lips as he raised his sight.

“Ok, your turn.” He said handing Benni the other box.

They stood in silence for a minute, and it felt so intimate. Benni’s fingers brushing his skin as he placed the bracelet.

“I love you Mats. And I truly meant all I just said.”

Mats just nodded, pulling Benni closer as he locked their lips in a sweet kiss. Caressing his face, tasting his lips and whispering in his ear, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the soulmates quote was taken from here http://wordsnquotes.com/post/146265319743/if-two-souls-are-meant-to-be-together-they-will
> 
> I will love you forever if you leave comments, positive critics, kudos or thoughts or whatever you feel like doing.


End file.
